Saulo Sarmiento
Saulo Sarmiento was a pole dancer from JayGT: 8th Amendment. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background My first steps into the show business where in Las Palmas, of course its it not much to do there, but I was lucky to find my first coach in gymnastics, and a good connection to mi first stage experience. Canary island gymnastics team, international competitions and festivals. I took a good base of gymnastics, but it was not what I was looking for. In 2005 I decide to move to Madrid, alone, with the purpose of learn more, study at the university and to became a profesional artist. It was not easy, I worked in some night clubs, as animation and acrobat. One day a friend of mine introduce me a Choreographer and Director, who became my first real Dance mentor and master, and a good friend. He open me the doors of his company, where I worked for 4 years. I did musical shows, events around the world, tv shows, etc, His name: Luka Yexi. With formation in dance and gymnastic, the circus business was in front of me with open doors, and that was my next step. Paris (France) 2010. After an audition for a popular French company, I decide to move there and start to work for Les Farfadais. I Travelled around the Globe with them, but most important, I learn a lot about circus. I became an acrobat, specialist in aerial. It was also this year when I met one of the most important influences of my artistic life. Giuliano Peparini, who gave me the opportunity to work with him in Sidaction (2011) and open me the doors of Franco Dragone , The House of Dancing Water (Macao, China, 2012) And the famous Tv show: Amici (Canale5, Italy). I realize soon, that my real goal wasn’t to be only and acrobat, but a solo artist, It means, and artist with an unique act that can travel the world selling his act. And that was my next step. I create a new technic, a new apparatus (The diagonal and flying pole) and work really hard on it to get it ready. Meanwhile, I discover that the Pole Dance was a discipline growing up fast, and I became the French Champion (2011) and the World Pole Art champion in 2012. Those 2 titles changed my life. The entire Pole community start to follow my progress and I became a popular “pole start”. 2013 and 2014 were the most important years of my artistic life. With my Flying pole act ready (created and performed by myself) I was selected for the most important contemporary circus festival in the world: Cirque de Demain, with a bronze medal and the prize of the year of Cirque du Soleil. I took days to realize this fact. Those prizes were the first of many, and open me the doors of the show business at the highest level, as a solo artist. Although I was Popular in the circus and pole dance community, I participated in some Tv shows ( Britain´s got Talent, and La France a un Incroyable talent ) that make me popular for the normal audience, and bring me the opportunity to work in a lot of events around the world. I am actually working for Cirque du Soleil, touring with a very famous Show, but is possible that you can see my act done for another person. I became also a coach, and decided to teach my technic to some other performers. They are around the globe doing my act when I am not available. I also start my first steps in coaching, being a coach for big companies as Franco Dragone and Cirque Du Soleil, specialized on Pole, and Flying Pole. And also I teach a a guest instructor in many studios around the world. In 2018, I will be in the most important circus festival in the world: Montecarlo. Selected and invited with the organization, I feel honored to be there. And no, I never expected to arrive that far in my career, but I am a believer, “dreams come true” and “everything happen for a reason”… http://saulosarmiento.com/who/ Saulo was a finalist on France's Got Talent, as well as a contestant eliminated before the lives in Britain’s Got Talent. He also performed on Tu Si Que Vales. Judge Cuts Giang Brothers' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 8AXX consisted of... Category:Acts Category:8A Acts Category:Acrobats Category:8A Acrobats Category:BGT Contestants Category:France's Got Talent Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Golden Buzzers Category:WGT Contestants